Love, Tears, and The possessive
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: "Katakan aku gila.. Aku tidak peduli. Aku jadi gila karena kau" Bloody, OOC, Yaoi


**HAI MINNA_SAN….**

**Saya hadir dengan oneshoot pertama saya ^^**

**Maafkan saya yang bukannya mengupdate cerita saya malah membuat oneshoot hehehe soalnya idenya mendadak keluar sih**

**Oke Happy Reading Minna…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Bloody , don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, a bit of GaaNaru**

Top of Form

**LOVE, TEARS, AND THE POSSESSIVE**

Laki-laki itu diam di dalam mobilnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada salah satu rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat di mana dia memberhentikan mobilnya. Hampir satu jam sejak dia mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya. Perlahan dia memasuki perkarangan rumah tersebut hingga sampai tepat di depan jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Terlihat olehnya seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan mempunyai tato Ai di keningnya sedang berteriak pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertunduk dan menangis. Sayangnya laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan. Tiba- tiba pemuda berambut merah itu menampar pemuda pirang tersebut tepat di wajahnya dengan sangat keras, diikuti teriakan dan tangisan si pemuda pirang yang menjadi korbannya.

Amarah yang sangat besar muncul saat pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang sedang mengintai melihat kejadian itu. Dia tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke kembali ke mobilnya dan mengambil kunci linggis yang terbuat dari logam itu. Dia kembali memasuki perkarangan rumah. Kembali terdengar suara teriakan yang lebih keras dan rintihan kesakitan dari dalam rumah. Sasuke merasa amarahnya semakin memuncak. Teriakan itu berhenti saat Sasuke tiba di pintu depan. Dia mengetuk pintu itu. Sejenak suasana hening sampai terdengar suara kasar pria dari dalam rumah 

"Siapa itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunggu di depan pintu. Dia mengetuk untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat suara pria itu semakin kasar

"Kurang ajar! Siapa itu? " tanya pria itu lagi. Dia melangkah menuju pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka, memunculkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan muka penuh amarah yang sedang memegang benda logam di tangannya. Sasuke langsung memukul laki-laki itu tepat di kepalanya dengan benda logam yang dia bawa sebelum laki-laki itu sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Laki-laki itu pun terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada sosok pemuda pirang yang sepertinya pingsan akibat pukulan yang diterimanya dari pria berambut merah tersebut. Pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya selama lebih dari delapan tahun, Uzumaki Naruto, sekaligus kekasih dari orang yang telah dia buat tidak sadarkan diri, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Naruto?" Sasuke berlutut di samping pemuda itu. Tangannya terjulur membelai wajah pemuda tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto penuh dengan bekas luka dan memar. Sasuke merasa sangat lega saat merasakan denyut nadi pemuda itu, yang menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arah Gaara. Dengan kasar Sasuke menyeretnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Sasuke mengisi bak mandi dengan air dan mengambil beberapa handuk kemudian memotong-motongnya. Setelah seperempat bagian bak mandi tersebut penuh, dia mematikan keran airnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Gaara. Pemuda tersebut perlahan-lahan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, meskipun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. 

Gaara mengerjap beberapa kali, samar-samar dia menyadari sepasang tangan sedang mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi secara kasar. Sasuke segera mengikat tangan Gaara di atas kepalanya dan pergelangan kakinya dengan handuk yang telah dia potong.

"Hei… Apa yang kau-" Gaara tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat merasakan beberapa tetes darah menetes hingga wajahnya. Darah yang berasal dari kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membuka keran air dalam bak tersebut. Perlahan air mulai menggenangi tubuh Gaara.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Gaara. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Gaara

"Tolong aku!" Gaara terus berteriak, "Seseorang! Tolong Aku! Naruto!"

"Naruto tidak akan menolongmu, " kata Sasuke dingin, "Mungkin dia bisa menolongmu kalau saja kau tidak memukulnya sampai dia pingsan!"

Sasuke membanting kepala Gaara dengan sangat keras ke dinding bak mandi. Kemudian dijambaknya rambut Gaara dengan kasar dan kembali membanting kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung Gaara.

"Kau psycho sialan!" jerit Gaara, "Seseorang! Tolong aku!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ditamparnya wajah Gaara yang berada di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto…" 

Gaara menggeram ke arahnya. "Kau hanya iri padaku! Kau cemburu karena Naruto memilihku, bukan kau! Itu tidak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk membuatku menjadi seperti ini!"

"Memang tidak, tapi kenyataan bahwa kau telah menyakiti sahabatku sudah cukup menjadi alasanku untuk melakukan beberapa pembalasan. Dan kupikir cukup dengan membuatmu mati tenggelam" Sasuke tertawa kejam. 

Gaara menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Kau gila!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin, tapi aku tahu satu hal, kau juga selalu menyiksa Naruto seperti ini"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!" bantah Gaara dengan penuh amarah.

Sasuke memandang tajam ke arahnya. Kini tubuh Gaara hampir seluruhnya terbenam air. Menyisakan wajahnya yang penuh dengan tetesan darah.

"Jangan menyangkalnya," geram Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto ketika kau pertama kali mulai menyiksanya. Mungkin dia mengira kalau kau akan berubah dan dia terlalu mempercayainya. Atau mungkin dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan atau melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikanmu. Atau mungkin ... mungkin dia mencoba berpura-pura bertingkah kalau dia baik-baik saja agar tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Apapun yang ada di pikirannya tidak terlalu penting untukku sekarang ... Dan jika kau ingin tetap hidup, kau harus mengemis untuk hidupmu. "

Gaara tercengang. "Tidak! Kau tidak akan membunuhku!" 

"Oh ya? Kau yakin?" Seringai kejam muncul di bibir Sasuke. Dia kembali memukul kepala Gaara dengan benda logam yang dibawanya berkali-kali. Membuat darah segar kembali menetes dari kepala Gaara.

"To..Long… Hen… Tikan"

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian dia kembali menabrakkan kepala Gaara ke dinding bak. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.. berbicaralah lebih keras."

"To..Long…Ber… Henti… Sa..Su…Ke…" 

_BUAGH!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Gaara. Kemudia Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sekarang aku tanya sesuatu ... Apakah kau berhenti ketika Naruto memohon padamu untuk berhenti memukulnya? Apakah kau berhenti ketika dia memohon padamu untuk berhenti menendangnya?" Sasuke membanting kepala Gaara ke dinding bak mandi untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian menarik kembali rambutnya. "Kau tidak pantas hidup setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" 

"Ma..Maaf..kan… Aku… Ku… Mohon…."

Sasuke memutar kepala pemuda itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Aku cukup yakin bahwa Naruto tidak ingin aku untuk membunuhmu ... Dan kita sama-sama tahu bahwa membunuh bukan hal yang benar untuk dilakukan."

Gaara menghirup nafas lega mendengar kata-kata Sasuke "Te…Terima… Kasih"

Namun, pikiran Sasuke telah menjadi gelap dan memunculkan seringai sadis pada pemuda itu. "Tapi setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan, aku tidak peduli lagi tentang apa yang benar atau salah."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke kembali membanting dengan keras kepala Gaara ke dinding bak mandi berkali-kali dengan sangat brutal. Perlahan darah segar pun mulai menggenangi permukaan air. Sasuke tertawa melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Aku harap kau menikmati sisa waktumu Gaara, bersenang-senanglah di Neraka, _bastrad!"_

Sasuke kembali mengambil benda logamnya dan menghantamkannya dengan sekuat tenaga sekali lagi ke kepala Gaara. Kini air yang menggenangi tubuh Gaara sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi merah. Tubuh Gaara pun terbenam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dengan menyeringai puas, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Naruto berbaring, masih tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan dari Gaara.

Sasuke berjongkok di samping sahabatnya, dengan lembut dia membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

Dia memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, lalu direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan semua ini," gumam Sasuke, dia membawa Naruto ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh dia menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah tersebut.

XxXxXxX

Tiga jam kemudian

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Perlahan mata birunya terbuka. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menyipitkan mata, mencoba melihat sekelilingnya namun yang ada di pandangan matanya hanyalah kegelapan. Dia bisa merasakan dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan masing-masing pergelangan tangannya diborgol. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. 

"Halo?" Dia berseru, ketakutan.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah kepalanya dibenturkan ke meja saat di rumah Gaara ... Gaara! Apa dia yang telah membawanya ke sini?

"Gaara?" Gaara! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Seketika lampu kamar itu menyala membuat matanya menyipit silau karena belum terbiasa.

"Maaf."

Mengenal suara yang bicara tersebut, si pirang membuka matanya dengan terkejut, mengabaikan rasa sakit dari cahaya yang masuk ke kedua mata birunya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut melihat sahabatnya yang sekarang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya, membuat pemuda pirang itu kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kenapa aku diborgol seperti ini! Di mana Gaara?"

"Gaara?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah. "Aku tidak melihatnya."

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa detik. "Kalau begitu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini dan bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?"

"Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Mendapat pukulan dari bajingan itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Luka-luka di tubuh Naruto sudah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau ... kau yang membawaku ke sini?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menatap keluar jendela. "Aku melihat apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu ... jadi aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya."

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa membawaku keluar dari rumah Gaara?"

"Aku membuat perhitungan dengannya." jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan," kata Sasuke, " dia sudah menyiksamu ... jadi dia harus membayar akibat perbuatannya."

"Sasuke ..." Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot mata ketakutan, "kau menghajarnya ?

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Tidak"

"Kau tidak… membunuhnya…. kan?" Pemuda pirang itu menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Dia tidak akan menyiksamu lagi." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram. "Sasuke, katakan saja padaku apa kau… membunuh Gaara?"

"Ya, aku membunuhnya!" teriak Sasuke, matanya menatap pemuda pirang penuh amarah, "aku membunuhnya karena apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepadamu! Karena dia menyiksamu, membuatmu menangis, dan karena dia sudah MEREBUTMU DARIKU!"

Naruto terdiam, _shock _ dengan kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata birunya.

"Kami-sama .. Sasuke… Kenapa?" 

Emosi Sasuke semakin memuncak "Kau… Kenapa kau menangis untuk orang seperti itu hah? Kenapa kau hanya diam saat disiksa olehnya? Kenapa kau memilih bersama dengan orang seperti dia? Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Sasuke!"

Sasuke semakin panas. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyerang bibir pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya. Dilumatnya hingga merah membengkak. Kemudian dia menghisap sari-sari yang ada di rongga mulut Naruto.

Naruto mencoba melawan. Digigitnya bibir Sasuke hingga berdarah, membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mautnya.

"Hah..Hah.. Jangan berkata seenaknya Sasuke! Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau pikir aku bahagia bersama dengan Gaara? Sama sekali tidak! Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk bisa lepas dari dia, tapi aku tidak bisa! Dia akan menghancurkan keluargaku kalau aku sampai meninggalkannya! Kau pikir aku punya pilihan?"

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang tertunduk menahan tangis. Dengan lembut dia mengangkat wajah Naruto agar menatap wajahnya.

"Naruto ..."

Naruto menelan ludah menatap mata Sasuke yang seakan ingin menelanjanginya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu bersama dengannya?"

"A.. Aku… Tidak tahu…" 

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, dibelainya pipi Naruto perlahan "Perasaanku seperti terkoyak saat melihatmu bersamanya. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu dia menyakitimu, perasaanku sudah dipenuhi begitu banyak emosi... Kebencian ... Cemburu ... Depresi ... Kehancuran ... yang tidak pernah berakhir…"

Naruto mendesah merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke mulai menyusup ke tubuhnya. "Ta..Tapi bukankah kau... berpacaran dengan Neji… Kau mencintainya kan? "

"Yah memang, tapi saat kau sudah menjadi kekasih Gaara… segalanya berubah . Aku terus melihatmu… Dan entah kenapa… melihat dirimu yang selalu bersamanya membuatku ingin membunuhnya ... bahkan membunuh diriku sendiri ... tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitimu, Naruto… "

"Ta..Tapi-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya dengan bisikan di telinganya

"Aku menjadi terobsesi kepadamu. Aku mulai mengikutimu setiap hari. Semakin hari aku semakin gila karenamu… Dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... aku ingin memilikiku… Hanya untukku seorang… Aku tidak bisa lagi mengontrol diriku. Saat kau berada dekat dengan orang lain, hatiku seperti terbakar… aku cemburu pada mereka semua yang dekat denganmu… Sakura… Sai… Kiba…Shikamaru… Tidak peduli siapapun... aku benci mereka semua. .. "

"Sasuke ..." suara Naruto melemah. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Benar-benar tidak menyangka sahabatnya selama delapan tahun mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padanya.

"Terserah kalau kau menganggap aku gila ... aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah. "Mungkin aku memang gila ... aku selalu mengikutimu. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk membunuh Gaara sejak aku tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu. Dan hari ini aku berhasil mewujudkan impianku itu. "

Dipeluknya tubuh tan itu erat. Sangat kuat hingga hampir membuat Naruto tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku mengiginkanmu…membutuhkanmu…ingin menjadikanmu milikku, hanya milikku..."

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran. Dia sangat takut mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang semakin posesif "Sa… Sasuke… Lepaskan aku… Kumohon…"

Sasuke tertawa, "Biarpun aku melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu. Aku akan selalu melihatmu dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku hilang kendali saat kau dekat dengan orang lain… Jadi bagaimana… Naruto?"

Naruto terhenyak. Hatinya ingin menangis… Kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa dia selalu tidak punya pilihan? Kenapa dia selalu terjebak dalam neraka yang bernama kekangan? Kenapa?

Detik berikutnya dia kembali merasakan bibirnya ditawan oleh bibir Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengunci tubuh Naruto dengan kuat. Dan di saat itu Naruto menyadari… selamanya… dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**THE END**

Maafkan saya Gaara FC, saya telah membuat karakter kesayangan kalian menjadi seperti ini, maafkan saya ya…T_T

Naruto terlalu lemah dan cengeng ya? Yah, saya memang membuat Naruto OOC di fic ini..

Maaf kalau fic ini jadinya aneh dan jelek, saya tidak terlalu pintar membuat adegan bloody sih…. T_T

Apakah akhirnya menggantung? Saya rasa tidak juga (digampar)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca fic gaje dan aneh ini. Buat yang nunggu Daisuki Naruchan, harap bersabar yah… ide sudah ada kok, tinggal moodnya aja (dihajar)

Oke, cukup saya berkoar-koar. Ja ne Minna…

Mind to review?


End file.
